Mizantropia:Волчица
- в исполнении Mizantropia. В лютый мороз отморозив все лапы К огню вдалеке я путь свой держу Душа, тело в ранах, хочется плакать Не сдамся тепло отыщу. Я мили покрою большими прыжками Сбегу я от страха и тени врага Холодными долгими злыми ночами Я буду мечтать о тепле огонька. Огонь все ближе, В ушах стук сердца, Впусти меня, слышишь. Пред глазами померкло. Замёрзшее тело полумёртвой волчицы Бережно в полночь занёс я в светлицу Под серою шерстью живая душа А всё тепло тела забрала зима Холодными долгими злыми ночами Тебя согревал, в освещённом свечами Доме моём ты вновь ожила Бесшумно на землю ступила весна Прими благодарность и двери открой Прости, мой спаситель, мне надо домой. Зачем тебе лес, мой несчастный отшельник? Твой дом теперь здесь возвращайся в ошейник. -Я тебя не брошу Будешь сидеть на цепи. -Волчице свобода дороже Руки свои убери. -Выкормил, спас и оставил Я твой законный хозяин. -Я твои цепи не буду терпеть Прощай и спасибо, теперь тебе смерть. Volchitsa V lyutyj moroz otmoroziv vse lapy K ognyu vdaleke Ya put' svoj derzhu Dusha, telo v ranah, hochetsya plakat' Ne sdamsya teplo otyshchu. Ya mili pokroyu bol'shimi pryzhkami Sbegu Ya ot straha y teni vraga Holodnymi dolgimi zlymi nochami Ya budu mechtat' o teple ogon'ka. Ogon' vse blizhe, V ushah stuk serdtsa, Vpusti menya, slyshish'. Pred glazami pomerklo. Zamërzshee telo polumërtvoj volchitsy Berezhno v polnoch' zanës Ya v svetlitsu Pod seroyu sherst'yu zhivaya dusha A vsë teplo tela zabrala zima Holodnymi dolgimi zlymi nochami Tebya sogreval, v osveshchënnom svechami Dome moëm ty vnov' ozhiga Belshumno na zemlyu stupila vesna Primi blagodarnost' y dveri otkroj Prosti, moj spasitel', mne nado domoj. Zachem tebe les, moj neschastnyj otshel'nik? Tvoj dom teper' zdes' vosvrashchajsya v oshejnik. -Ya tebya ne broshu Budesh' sidet' na tsepi. -Volchitse svoboda dorozhe Ruki svoj uberi. -Vykormil, spas y ostavil Ya tvoj zakonnyj hozyani. -Ya tvoj tsepi ne budu terpet' Proshchaj y spasibo, teper' tebe smert'. She-Wolf I have frozen the paws in the dead winter frost I keep my way to the fire which I see far away My soul and my body are wounded, I want to cry Though I won't give up, I will find the heat I will run hard and the miles will pass I will run away from the fear and my enemies shadow All the cold and wicked nights long I will dream about the warm light The light is closer now My heart beats stronger Hear me, let me in! Everything has darkened in my eyes I have carefully cared into the house The cold body of nearly dead she-wolf The soul was still alive under the grey fur And all the warmness of the body was taken by the winter All the cold and wicked nights long I have warmed you. You have revived In the candle light of my house The spring has silently come I'm very grateful, but open the door Forgive me, my savior, but i need to go home What for do you need to leave to the forest, my poor hermit? Your house is here now, wear the collar! - I won't leave you You'll be chained here -Freedom is more dear to the she-wolf Don't touch me! -I have raised and saved you, I'm your lawful owner -I'm not going to endure the chains Thank you and goodbye, you'll die now! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Волчица Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на В